Night of Terror
by Burning Light and Crystal
Summary: It's Halloween time for the Smashers, and Zelda sure does have a story to tell! But when a select few hear noises from where one of their friends has gone, will they discover what he's been trying to keep secret for so long? DISCLAIMER: I only own Zelda's Story which comes from the morbid part of my mind. Rated T for mention of murder. Also has a little humor for the lighthearted.


**AAAAAA IF I WANT TO MAKE A HALLOWEEN FIC I MUST START **_**NOW**_**.**

**Quick warning: This'll contain only ONE story, on a more twisted take on the tournaments. This is entirely from the insaneness of my brain, so don't try to steal the story for yourself!**

**I better not get TOO addicted to playing Sonic Lost World, or I might forget about this entirely.**

**Let's get started before Pokémon X calls out my name again.**

**Oh! And by the wayyyy…MY MASKY COSTUME IS COMPLETE. T'is the time for tricks to begin. I just hope a certain tall thin and faceless stalker won't mind I'm dressing up as his minion, or else it's bye bye me!**

**AAAAANNNNNNDDDD CUE 'HIS WORLD'! *Writing music starts playing* WOO HOO!**

Night of Terror

T'was the night of All Hallows Eve, and all through the house…

All the creatures were stirring, even a mouse!

In case you didn't understand a word of that, it was Halloween night and everyone was awake including Lucas (Who had dressed up as a mouse for some reason).

Pichu had just finished launching eggs at Bowser (BAD. IDEA.) when some of the older Smashers gathered in the lounge, ready to share the acts of 'Horror' they had prepared…

…Okay, all of them were stories (Except for two of them). But they were original stories!

…Once again, not really. They were rip-offs from other works.

…I'm going to stop now.

(X)

"You sure we're all ready?"

"Pit, if we _weren't _ready, why would we bother coming here?"

"…To listen to everyone else's stories?"

Samus facepalmed.

Sure enough, Kirby, Pit, Samus, Link, Sonic, Zelda and Mega Man had all prepared acts of 'Terror' to share during Halloween night. As usual, Kirby (Of course) sat on the couch, proclaiming that NOTHING could scare him while the others proclaimed they could do just so. After a few more moments of arguing, Sonic stood up with an annoyed look on his face. "Guys, just call me when it's my turn, I'm going to bed. You coming too, Link?" he asked, looking over at the Hylian. Link looked at Zelda, who nodded as if to say she would be fine, then stood up as well. He and Sonic both walked out of the lounge, sharing identical grins.

"Pfft, cowards. Who knew the so called 'Bearer of the Triforce of Courage' would be one of the first to go?" said Samus, rolling her eyes. Zelda shot her a glare.

"I'm sure Link had his reasons. He isn't scared that easily." she argued. Samus smiled back at her.

"Uh huh." Kirby started jumping up and down, waving his arms wildly in the air.

"Hey, guys, if it's okay with everyone, can I start?" everyone nodded at Kirby, who then cleared his non-existent throat. "Alright then. My story is-"before Kirby could continue, everyone groaned.

"Did we ALL come up with stories again?" asked Pit, who clearly remembered last year. Mega Man looked over at him.

"Again?"

"Ugh, EVERYONE does stories now. It's VERY boring, but some can KIND OF be creepy." said Zelda, then doing a facepalm. "I just hope some of them are original for once."

"Uhhh…Yeah, about that…" everyone said at the same time.

Zelda facepalmed again.

Kirby cleared his throat once again. "So, as I was saying, my story is called-"

"Wait! I've got an original one! Can I start?" asked Zelda eagerly.

"…As long as I get to go next." Kirby frowned.

"Okay. So my story is called…"

(X)

_THE TRUTH BEHIND SUBSPACE_

_Years ago, in the normal little house of Smash Mansion, a family used to call the place home. The family consisted of 6 members, a father, a mother, a grandmother, a grandfather and two children. They were a poor family, never having much luck when it came to finances or employment. For example, when they entered a competition for one million dollars (Strangely called 'The Lottery') their neighbors, the Hands, had won instead, only having taken a ticket before the family._

_One day, Master Hand, one of the sons of the Hands, had approached the family, asking to buy their home on behalf of the father of the Hands, Elder Hand. Of course, the family had declined this offer, even after young Master had offered their newfound fortune. That house had belonged to the descendants of the family and so on, and they would not simply give up their property due to a bribe of fortune. Master sighed and walked back home._

_Five days later, Master had returned, this time with snow white gloves upon his hands with small red dots in the centers. Master had, this time, begged for the family to sell their land, saying that next time they would send his brother to convince the family. Once again, the family declined, seeing no threat of another boy of the Hands standing upon their doorstep. A small tear trickled down Masters face before he ran off, yelling at the family, saying they had condemned his fate. The family had no idea what they had just done._

_Two days later, young Crazy Hand returned to his home and reported to Elder Hand that they now owned the family's land._

_Another year passed, with the Hands now in charge of the house, they demolished it in order to make room for their new mansion. Crazy had not seen his brother, Master, for quite some time now, so he did a little investigating. His mother, Verity Hand, warned him in doing so, saying he might get in as much trouble as Master had ended up in. But Crazy ignored his mother's pleas to not look into things, and he did not like what he found._

_In the basement of his house, there was a corpse._

_The only thing that had not been touched was a pair of two snow white gloves._

_In rage, Crazy grabbed the left glove of his deceased brother and slipped it on, then murdering his own parents for what they had done._

_Four dead bodies were found in the house that night._

_Master still wore his right glove._

_Crazy wore the left glove of his brother._

_One day, the creation of the mansion halted, revealing a single remaining survivor of the previous owners of the land._

_Their son, Tabuu._

_Using what was believed to be witchcraft, Tabuu placed the souls of Master and Crazy into the gloves as a form of revenge for what happened to his family, bringing them to life. But, mistakenly, he had also given the two the powers of gods themselves. Master and Crazy created a dark realm as their first demonstration of their powers, turned Tabuu into a creature made entirely of antimatter and data and cast him into the dark realm. Master and Crazy then cast all animals and humans off of the land, afterwards separating the entire area from the continent, making it an island. Master and Crazy then continued the construction of a mansion they so needed, not knowing the enemy they had just made._

_Meanwhile, in the dark realm, Tabuu used the remaining power he had to do two more things._

_The first, to make himself ruler of the dark realm of Subspace._

_The second, to drive Crazy, the one who had caused his family's demise, utterly insane._

_Both of these were fulfilled, leaving Tabuu to slowly regain his power and assemble one of the most powerful armies in the universe…_

_Two years later, after the completion of the mansion, Master and Crazy sensed Tabuu regaining power and creating his Subspace Army. Panicking, they quickly considered giving up._

_Until Master sensed it._

_The presence of heroes, it many other realms other than his own. _

_Quickly forming a plan, Master prepared to find these heroes to help him. He knew he could no longer ask for help from his brother, since he had completely fallen to madness. But what he could do was deceive the heroes, making think they were not going to be there to be an army, but to be there for another reason…So Master Hand and Crazy Hand could successfully train his Hero Army without them knowing it._

_A month later, Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Luigi, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon and Ness were all invited to take part in the first Super Smash Brothers Tournament._

_It's all history from there…_

(X)

"…The end." all the Smashers stared at Zelda in disbelief.

"…Sweet Mother of Nova. I…I don't really think I can follow up on that, Zel." said Kirby, an awestruck expression on his face.

"Was that true? Were you guys really just an army to take down Tabuu?" asked Mega, who was the only one there who hadn't taken place in the Subspace War.

"I…We don't really know. Al I know is that Dedede and Sonic were the ones who saved us all." said Samus, remembering the two people who had prevented their permanent slumber as trophies.

"Hey, speaking of Sonic, shouldn't we go wake those two up now?" asked Pit, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, we probably should." said Zelda, standing up.

Almost immediately, a loud thump was heard from upstairs.

"What was that?" asked Mega, looking confused.

"Maybe it was Sonic and/or Link." said Zelda, continuing her approach towards the door.

Several thumps and a growl were heard from upstairs.

"…That didn't sound like Sonic and/or Link." said Kirby, gaining a fearful expression. Everyone stayed silent for a moment, listening to the thumps descend the stairs and stop in front of the door to the lounge. Zelda slowly backed away from the door, careful not to make a single sound. The creature makes a noise that sounds like sniffing then growls, apparently finding nothing.

"What was that?" Pit frantically whispered, making sure whatever it was didn't hear him.

"I'm not sure-"Zelda was cut off as a loud thump was heard from the door as the creature started ramming it. Everyone let out a small scream. Kirby hid inside the couch. After a few more hits, the door burst open and the figure was revealed to be…

"GOTCHA!" yelled Sonic, him and Link starting to laugh. The two walked in, Link in wolf form, and smiled at them. "Oh man, you guys should have seen your faces! I think THAT counts as an act of terror for me AND Link here!" Wolf Link barked. "By the way Zelda, Link here wants you to know that your story was awesome."

"You…Can translate…Wolf Link?" asked Pit, still a little frightened.

"Well, duh, after that incident I can basically translate any wolf-"Sonic stopped talking.

"What incident?" asked Mega.

"Uh, never mind. So, somebody get the couch to stop eating Kirby, and then it's time for a Walking Dead marathon!" everyone cheered, except for Kirby. Samus yanked the puffball out from the couch, making him slam into a wall.

"You okay Kirby?" asked Link after transforming back to human form.

"Oh yeah, I'm feeling as good as you or Slender Man or Nova over there!" said Kirby, pointing to an empty corner.

(X)

After two episodes of The Walking Dead, Kirby started questioning how they managed to ram the door open. "You'd need to be pretty strong in order to do that!" he said. Sonic's eyes widened.

"W-what do you mean, Kirby?"

"I mean you'd have to AT LEAST have Bowser in order to ram THAT thing open! So, how'd you do it?"

Sonic stayed silent. He then grabbed Kirby, dragged him outside and drop kicked him into a forest. Sonic calmly walked back inside and continued watching his show.

(X)

Two hours later, Kirby, looking muddy and torn-up, dragged himself back into the lounge. "I GOT MAULED BY A BEAR." he said, small tears falling from his eyes.

"That's nice." said Zelda, not really paying attention. Kirby sat down next to Link this time, starting to bug HIM on how they managed to pull it off. Link looked over at Sonic, they both nodded, and they both drop kicked Kirby into the woods again.

Everyone ignored this again, even when Kirby ran past the window with a terrified expression, being pursued by a bear.

(X)

After The Walking Dead was over, Zelda walked up to her room. She had to admit, today had been a quite eventful Halloween. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, and that Kirby DID have a point. How exactly DID they manage to ram open the near impossible to open door to the lounge?

And why exactly did Cari and Lu mention seeing an aura of darkness around Sonic that morning?

Not to mention, she knew about Link's wolf form. In that form, he definitely couldn't ram open a door. He couldn't even open a door unless it was half open! So then the only explanation would be that Sonic rammed it open himself. But that was impossible, since power wasn't really Sonic's best field.

Not to mention, she had caught snippets of a conversation between Sonic and Master Hand the other day.

What _was _a 'Dark Gaia'?

What was so bad about Halloween for Sonic?

And what in the name of Nayru was a 'Werehog'?!

(X)

I'd say that night was pretty eventful too. For me and Link, at least. Of course, he knows about that incident in the past, same with Master Hand. I still have nightmares about it now (Well, and that whole 'Dying and spirit merging with the wind' thing. I NEVER want to die AGAIN.), but I have to just deal with it. After all, what exactly happens on Halloween?

Let's just say the Beast is Unleashed.

**FINISHED IN ONE NIGHT FROM SCRATCH. I'M ON FIRE! No I'm LITERALLY on fire. Somebody pass me some water.**

**Am I jinxing it too much by making Operator Symbols as Page Breaks? I don't care, it's Halloween-y, so I'm putting them.**

**Yays, Werehogs! Not so many yays for dark and morbid Master and Crazy Hand past. I just came up with that out of the blue.**

…**Sometimes the things I come up with scare me.**

**Have a Happy Halloween, everyone! –Light the Masky **


End file.
